


Jour de neige

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [138]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just take this fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il neige sur Paris et tout le monde sourit.





	Jour de neige

Jour de neige

  
Tout le monde était sympa avec lui, Tuchel, Edinson, Julian, et tous les autres du club. Kylian ne dirait pas qu'il trouvait ça bizarre car il avait toujours fait en sorte d'être ami avec tout le monde, mais c'était quand même surprenant qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers et membres du staff sourissent sans râler après une blessure. Alors qu'il entrait dans la cafétéria pour grignoter quelque chose, Kylian vit Neymar en train de chantonner alors qu'il travaillait ses muscles. Avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment se poser des questions, Kylian rejoignit Neymar, il comptait à la fois savoir pourquoi tout le monde était heureux à ce point, et pourquoi Ney aussi semblait l'être. Ney lui expliqua rapidement, lui disant que c'était la neige qui les excitait autant. Kylian rit doucement en l'apprenant, c'était totalement inattendu de la part d'une équipe qui pouvait se payer des vacances de rêve toute l'année. Il aida Ney à marcher jusqu'à la neige avant de lui jeter une boule de neige, ils étaient tous des enfants pour les médias de toute façon.

  
Fin


End file.
